rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet Star
Scarlet Star is an upcoming adventure/horror thriller created on the RPG Maker XP engine. The story was developed with a fusion of 70s era Dario Argento films and 60's era Hitchcock. It was planned for release sometime in 2019. Plot Set in Pennsylvania during 1932, Scarlet Star follows thirteen year old Jillian Rose, the newest member of the Scarlatta Boarding House, a foster home for orphaned girls who have shown promise in academics. Jillian befriends the other residents of the house who inform her of it's strange history involving the unsolved murder of a singer in her prime. Jennifer, the group's self appointed leader, manages to rope Jillian into their investigation, convincing her to take part in a seance as a means to contact the spirit of the murdered singer to ask her for the identity of her killer. Paranoia infects the girls as they begin to see apparitions of a man in red, a vicious killer who may protect his secrets at any cost. Characters Jillian Rose- Age 13, the newest member of the Scarlatta Boarding House. Lost both of her parents when her father murderer her mother and then took his own life. Has deep rooted anxiety from witnessing the attack, but remains calm on the surface, making her seem tough, if a little detached. Jennifer Grant- Age 11, the self appointed leader of the group. Strong willed, and liked by almost everyone she meets, she arrived at the Scarlatta Institute at age 8 after losing her father to an illness and her mother left her alone. Whimsical and bright, no one can remember a day when she was truly down in the dumps. Shay Harvey- Age 10, the new girl before Jillian. Younger than Beth by several month, she is often teased about her short height, even for her age. Doesn't talk much, has a free spirited attitude. Was found alone wandering the streets of Blacksnow after the fire that claimed the lives of her mother, father and two older brothers. Regan Calvetti- Age 15, the oldest of the girls and the meanest of the group. Often feels the need to bully people into being her friends, fearing that she isn't charming or exciting enough to keep people around otherwise. Has deep jealousy towards Jennifer. Unlike the other girls, her parents are not dead. They lost custody of her when she was 9 years old, she has been at the Boarding House the longest. Beth- Age 10, the nicest sweetest little girl you will ever meet, comes off as far too trusting. Best friend to Shay, the two of them often play hide and seek alone, away from the rest of the group. She was a baby at the time of her parents' deaths, apparently spending several years in an orphanage before her intellectual skills garnered attention from her caretakers who had her meet with the head of the Scarlatta Boarding House when she was just 6 years old. Violet Crane- Age 34, the Head Mistress, so to speak, of the Scarlatta Boarding House. Originally working with children at the Blacksnow Medical Institute, Violet received a grant from the institution to open the Boarding House after the Scarlatta Manor hit the market at a discounted price. She is very strict and professional, but can also appear motherly when the girls are sick or upset. Johnathon Guy- Age 27, receptionist and keeper of the estate. He is responsible for cooking and cleaning as well as manning the front desk in the event of visitors. Though he claims to have a deep love for art, he comes off as passionless in his conversation. Darren Kristy- Age 45 at the time of his death. Was a top researcher at the Blacksnow Medical Institute, personally helped Violet Crane obtain the grant that led to the opening of the Scarlatta Boarding House. Died of an apparent heart attack. Gallery Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP) Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Adventure Category:Non-RPG Category:Released in 2019